pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 May 2016
12:36 i have no ideas :/ 12:36 I have been dreaming for this moment for months 12:36 really 12:36 Here Nintendo, but you have to do it now, i am going to give you a idea 12:37 Grain Grave, produces sun each wave, Sun Cost:1000, Recharge:Fast 12:37 ok 12:37 brb 12:37 now make the page 12:41 back 12:41 but it's only at 9,992 12:45 Hi 12:45 back 12:45 It's 8:45 AM in my place 12:45 May 15th, Sunday 12:46 still Saturday here 12:46 and its 8:46 PM 12:46 May 14th, Saturday 12:46 now 8:46 AM 12:46 omg we're opposites 12:46 lol 12:47 ikr 12:48 im just here to do the chatlogs 12:48 ok 12:50 DJ 12:51 Its only 6 more pages to go before the 9,999th page 12:51 I have my page ready 12:51 kappa 12:52 I am making the 10,000th through because i have been planning this moment since i first joined. 12:52 Yes, now publish it now Nintendo 12:52 Its not Grain Grave 12:52 thers no such thing as a 10,00th edit 12:53 cuz 12:53 10,000th page 12:53 most of the pages are getting deleted 12:53 its over 9000 kappa 12:53 everyday 12:53 orrly? 12:53 I have 10k edits 12:54 which is also ovah n9000!\ 12:54 9,994 pages have been made and now deleted on this wiki, DJ 12:54 NOT EDITs. 12:55 something is wrong with my wikia 12:55 :/ 12:55 yeah same 12:55 It's not working 12:55 is there some white screen 12:55 Wikia 12:55 12:55 Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation 12:55 *phew* 12:55 ^^^^^^^ 12:56 I'm not alone 12:56 I kept getting this 12:56 :( 12:56 its happening here to me 12:56 I'm lucky to have gotten on chat 12:56 same! 12:56 but still we have to make page no 10,000 today! 12:57 the wiki will be big then! 12:57 It's like selling a shetland pony 12:58 well its seems it still works on mobile 12:58 yeah 12:58 what?! 12:59 nintento, prepare to warn me 12:59 for what 12:59 Holy Shit! 12:59 Language 01:00 please watch your language 01:00 DJor swearing has been warned by Nintendo 01:00 why 01:00 but I'm not kicking you because I don't want you to have problems getting on chat 01:00 what about Rx2 01:00 It's ok 01:00 that's just warning first 01:01 1st warning = warning 01:01 i dont swear 01:01 frickafrakfrilpfroodle 01:01 2nd warning = 1 kick 01:01 I swore in chat 01:01 check above 01:01 I got warned 01:01 3rd warning = 1 ban 01:01 01:01 3rd warning = 1m ban 01:02 ok 01:02 OH YES, 9,995th pAGE IS GOING TO BE MY LIGHTING SOD 01:03 OH YES! I ALREADY REACHED 10K 01:03 who here plays the Evolution games, like Cow Evolution and Platypus Evolution 01:03 Nope 01:03 not me 01:03 they're addicting 01:03 but fun 01:04 the poop gives coins XD 01:04 Sounds good other than the name 01:04 Oh wait 01:04 Oh! 01:04 01:04 The Cow Evolution 01:04 yeah 01:04 Yeah my uncle plays that 01:04 but I only saw it onve 01:05 (once 01:05 well I made a wiki for fan ideas 01:05 but now I can't access it :( 01:05 but what is it called then? 01:06 http://tapps-evolution-games-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tapps_Evolution_Games_Fanon_Wikia click this link when wiki works again 01:06 its a WIP 01:06 but I already have art for the first page 01:06 oh 01:06 I made a fan wiki too! 01:06 called 01:06 Town of Salem Character Creator Wiki 01:06 plus 01:07 don't even think about this ripping the pvzcc out 01:07 why? 01:07 WHY?! 01:07 what 01:07 THE PVZCC ITSELF 01:07 IS AWESOME 01:08 The "Character Creator" thing is gotten from a Cartoon Network game called 01:08 The Amazing World of Gumball Character Creator 01:08 3 days until my birthday 01:08 really? 01:08 HOLY CRAP 01:09 I FORGOT TO WRAP THE PRESENT 01:09 brb guys 01:09 whaa 01:09 God, No this, Go away Wikia 01:09 01:09 Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation 01:09 Yeah 01:09 check this one out 01:09 wait 01:09 I'm going to sign in light shot 01:10 nvm 01:10 Here's a screenshot 01:10 why you do this http://prnt.sc/b45c6i 01:10 YEAH! 01:10 THAT'S EVERYTIME HAPPENS 01:10 i kr 01:10 *EVERYTIME I GO TO THE WIKIA, THAT HAPPENS 01:10 me too 01:11 they must be fixing somethn 01:11 Anyways 01:11 Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation 01:11 You Skip your Content! 01:12 Wikia gets roasted 01:12 And then DJ eats It 01:13 color="redtest 01:13 lol 01:13 fail 01:13 watching Eddsworld 01:13 XED 01:13 color="red"test 01:13 Eddsworld 01:13 I missed Edd Gould ;( 01:13 RIPP 1988-2012 01:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkEvbOsr138 01:14 Without Him 01:15 TomSka's channel would not have become a popular success youtuber 01:15 And he's the voicer of the I like trains kid 01:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHkKJfcBXcw 01:16 oh ok 01:16 I missed him 01:16 ;( 01:16 I was about to ask that :P 01:16 I watched his first video a few years ago 01:17 hey guys 01:17 OH WAIT 01:17 IT WOURKS NOW! 01:17 01:17 REALLY 01:17 YAS 01:18 http://townofsalemcc.wikia.com/wiki/Town_of_Salem_Character_Creator_Wiki:Main_Page 01:18 Here's my wiki 01:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DI5_sQ8O-7Y 01:18 ^ Wtf 01:18 Imao XD 01:19 TomSka is a Lefty 01:24 �� 01:24 ������ 01:24 �� 01:24 �������������� 01:25 ���������������� 01:25 ���������������� 01:25 ������������������ 01:25 please stop 01:25 k 01:25 �� 01:25 �� 01:25 �� 01:25 that is technically spam btw 01:28 kick 01:28 just don't comment 01:28 thanks 01:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9J0jpVqbEk 01:32 Nintento 01:32 XD 01:35 wb 01:36 back 01:37 i just took my chocolate milk 01:38 wb 01:39 9,995 pages on this wiki 01:39 so far 01:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtN1YnoL46Q 01:39 5 more to 10,000 01:39 ill make 5 joke pages 01:39 lol 01:39 no 01:39 no, dont 01:40 jk 01:40 Who's a lefty here? 01:40 im a righty 01:40 imma lefty 01:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw9cdQtSWmY 01:45 ^^^^ wtf 01:46 wat 01:46 Hey I have a idea 01:47 what 01:47 what is thr idea 01:47 2 Hero Team 01:47 OP 01:47 you're bread53 01:47 nah 01:47 he was joking 01:47 about that 01:48 is possible Green Shadow, Solar Flare and Grass Knunckles 2016 05 15